Eternal Flame
by Annaisawesome
Summary: Renesmee moves with her parents to Britain at the age of sixteen. It's different to what she's used to, here the only people that now the truth about her are her parents and its essential it stays that way. But will Renesmee crack? Will she survive without Jacob there to comfort her?
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee opened her eyes to the harsh sunlight that filled her room. She laid there allowing herself to take in her surroundings. Her alarm started beeping. Rolling out of bed she hit the off button and switched the annoying little clock off. Grabbing her silk dressing gown she walked to her bedroom door and out onto the hallway. She could hear her parents muttering in the living room downstairs. She made her way gracefully down the stairs and into the kitchen. Renesmee wandered over to the fridge, and removing one of the blood pouches she made her way to the overly large living room where she found her parents sitting on the sofa looking completely relaxed.

"How'd you sleep Ness?" Her father asked with kind eyes.

"Fine, I guess. Do I really have to go to school today? I like being able to do whatever I want here."

"Nessie, you've got forever to do whatever you want. So yes you do have to go to school today." Her mother said in her usual gentle voice.

They all sat together in the room while Renesmee finished her drink. When she'd finally finished she picked herself up and took the pouch to the kitchen where she dropped the empty pouch in the bin. Running up stairs Renesmee went to her room with all intentions of getting ready for her first day at her new school. It was the one thing that Renesmee hated about moving.

This was definitely the biggest move yet, and possibly the scariest. Every other move they'd made had been easy compared to this, she'd always had all her family, everyone. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet. Not forgetting Jacob, Jacob had been there as long as she could remember. But he wasn't here now, none of them were, she only had her parents and that was scary. She'd never understood why her parents had wanted to make the move from the States to the UK.

"Ness? Come on gorgeous, we're going to be late." Edwards words cut through her thoughts and she realised she'd been stood rooted to the spot for nearly half an hour. She ran around her room in a blur, hurrying to get ready for school. She stood in front of her mirrored wardrobe doors and looked carefully at her reflection. Her slim legs were covered by the thin black tights, her pleated skirt sat perfectly on her hips stopping just above her knee. Her white fitted blouse clung wonderfully to her upper body, and her purple cardigan sat neatly on her shoulders. Her wavy long bronze coloured hair fell beautifully down her back. Her face was pale and clean of make up, she'd never seen the point of wearing any, she had the beauty of a vampire, she didn't need anything else. She glanced to her right where her dressing table sat, she gazed at the picture of her and Jacob, and then picked up the promise bracelet that Jake had made for her nearly sixteen years ago. She fastened the bracelet around her wrist as she walked from the room grabbing her shoes and bag in the process.

She could hear the sound of the cars engine out by the front of the house. She walked through the hallway towards the front door. Gently closing the front door behind her. She skipped across to the car, trying to look cheerful for her parents when really she was wishing to be with her lovely Jake. She slipped into the backseat of the car and Edward pulled away from the house and started the long drive to the gates of their property.

They chatted calmly on the forty five minute drive to Renesmee's new school. Eventually they made their way up the small side roads that led up to the school. Edward pulled the car into a space just round the corner from the school. Bella twisted round in her seat and gazed at her beautiful daughter. She could see Renesmee desperately trying to hide the fact that she was ridiculously nervous. I'm not surprised Bella thought to herself Renesmee' s abnormal growth patterns meant that she could never stay in one school for long. She'd looked like a sixteen year old for nearly three years, but now she was actually sixteen Bella and Edward had decided with Carlisle's help, that it was time to send the young girl back to school. Bella smiled at Renesmee before turning back around and climbed gracefully from the car.

Finally Renesmee slid out the car and joined her parents on the pavement. Her Dad shut the car door behind her and they walked up the road towards the school together. It was just about ten o'clock on a Monday morning so the school day had already started as the small family walked through the black electronic gates and towards the schools main reception.

The clear glass doors parted as they moved towards them. The smiling receptionist greeted the from behind the clear white desk. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hello" Edward said kindly "My daughter is being enrolled in the school today."

"Oh right, okay then, let me just call the Principle... Renesmee Cullen? Is that right?"

"Yes." Renesmee said calmly nodding her heard as well. The receptionist nodded and tapped away on her keyboard. She looked up smiling again and said kindly "The Principle will be with you in just a second, please take a seat over there whilst you wait."

The three of them walked over to the small seating area opposite the receptionists desk. As they sat Bella and Edward began to talk in soft voices to each other. Whilst Renesmee looked around the room. Along the walls were shelves filled with examples of work from all different years of the school. As she gazed around the room she noticed as small but serious looking man making his way down the stairs, behind him a tall, slim black woman followed holding a small book.

When the pair reached the bottom of the stairs they turned and began approaching the small family sitting in the reception. "Hello there, I'm Mr Jones, the principle of this school. This here is Mrs West the Head teacher of Pegasus College. The man held out his hand and shook the hands of each of the three people. Edward replied saying "Hello, I'm Edward, this is my wife Bella and our daughter Renesmee."

"Well its very nice to meet you all. I do hope Renesmee will be very happy here." He smiled kindly at Renesmee and she got the impression that he was a nice man but probably quite stern as well. She must of been right because Edward nodded ever so slightly at her.

"Okay, so Mrs West here has Renesmee's class schedule and planner. So if you don't have any questions we should get Renesmee settled in." As Mr Jones spoke Mrs West handed Renesmee the small book and a piece of paper. Looking down at the small book Renesmee realised it was the student planner and the piece of paper was her schedule. Renesmee said goodbye to her parents and after Bella had fussed over whether or not she had everything, she was left with the two teachers. Mr Jones began to speak "Okay Renesmee, Mrs West will show you around and take you to your first class. Good luck." With that he nodded to her and walked off.

Mrs West looked at her and said "Come on then, I'll show you around." They walked off down the corridor towards a large hall which Mrs West pointed out was the assemble hall. Renesmee was shown around all the different Colleges in the school. Then she was led to the canteen where she had her fingerprints taken. It was explained to her that in order to prevent students carrying around money, parents would put money on an online account that the students could use to pay for food, their thumbprints were used to access these accounts. Once this had been sorted Mrs West showed Renesmee the music block and the PE halls. She also pointed out the Sixth Form building, but didn't show Renesmee around as it was unlikely she would ever have to go there unless she decided to stay on at the school for sixth Form next year.

It surprised Renesmee to learn that only thirty minutes had passed since she'd arrived at the school. But Mrs west showed her to what would be her second lesson on a Monday, Maths. Renesmee entered the room after Mrs West and met her Maths teacher, a young Australian woman named Miss Marshall. Mrs West wished her luck and spoke to a young blonde girl sitting in the second row of desks before leaving the room.

The young teacher sat Renesmee in the front row in front of the blonde girl. Miss Marshall then handed her an orange book that had squared paper inside, she told her to copy out the title and then watch the demonstrations of the equations they were working on. Renesmee copied down the title and then sat paying attention to the demonstrations on the board, they were easy, or at least she thought they were, everyone else seemed confused. But then that could have been because when she'd not been allowed to go to school, her granddad Carlisle had taught her.

After about five minutes the teacher set some questions for the class to work on. The noise level of the class began to rise slowly so Renesmee figured most people wouldn't bother to try the questions, but Bella had told her to try and make a good impression so Renesmee quickly completed the questions. Just as she finished she felt a slight tap on her back. She turned round slightly the blonde girl behind her was leant forwards slightly, her arm reached out to tap Renesmee again if need be. When Renesmee turned she moved her arm away. "Hi. She said. "I'm Melody, most people call me Mel. Umm so Mrs West asked me to help you out today, you know like show you to classes and stuff. So er what's your name?"

"Oh ok then. My name is Renesmee, though my friends call me Nessie." The girl, Melody, opened her mouth to reply but the teacher looked up and said in a rather high pitched voice. "Girls. Unless you've finished those questions, which I doubt, you need to be focusing on your work." Melody rolled her eyes and looked down at the question she was attempting in her book.

Renesmee took advantage of being finished and began to gaze around the classroom, glancing discretely at her new classmates. Unfortunately she wasn't discrete enough as Miss Marshall noticed

Renesmee's wandering gaze across the room. From the slightly annoyed look on the teachers face, she thought that perhaps she wasn't the kindest or the most patient teacher in the school. The teacher made her way over to the desk Renesmee was sat at, and in a rather angry voice she began to screech over the noise of the classroom, "Young lady! Now I don't know how you did things at your last school. But here, in this room, I expect you to have finished the set work before you start aimlessly looking around." She stared down at Renesmee as though daring her to talk. Unfortunately for the teacher Renesmee had had practise in these sorts of situations and knew exactly how to act. The noise in the room began to die down as people started to watch the drama at the front of the room. Renesmee rotated her book to face the teacher and said in a clam voice, "I have finished, Miss." Miss Marshall watched Renesmee's face carefully before slowly looking down at the book Renesmee had placed in front of her. The teacher blinked, and then blinked again before looking back at Renesmee's face, her expression showing only disbelief.

There was a loud ringing and the class began closing their books and shoving them in their bags. Renesmee copied them. The teacher backed away and turned to face the rest of the class. "Okay, good work everyone. Bring your calculators next lesson and we'll do some more work on these equations." There was a loud scrapping noise as the class pushed their chairs under the desks. Melody walked in front of Renesmee and turned to her and said "Hey, why don't you hang with me? We have break now so me and my friends will just go hang in our tutor room." Melody smiled as she spoke, Renesmee wasn't entirely sure what to think about her, she seemed nice and she was being kind but then again she had been asked to look out for her, so it could all be fake.

Renesmee followed the girl down the corridor and into another classroom. Two other girls were already in there. Melody introduced them as Laura and Hannah. They all sat on top of the tables and were quickly joined by two more girls which were introduced to her as Jessica and Shanice. Melody introduced Renesmee to the girls and they all smiled and said hi. The room went quiet for a moment until Shanice spoke. "So um Renesmee," She struggled pronouncing her name but continued none the less, "How're you finding Ridgeway High so far?" She seemed quite confident and Renesmee noticed a small shield shaped badge pinned to her cardigan that said 'head girl'. "Err it's okay I guess, bit different from my last school though." Jessica, a slim brunette girl, was the first to pick up on Renesmee's accent. "Are you from America by any chance?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, I am actually, um I'm from DC." The girls all nodded muttering a little. Renesmee couldn't help but feel like an intruder, these girls were obviously very close and they clearly felt a bit awkward with someone new in the group.

Just at the right time the bell rang. Renesmee glanced quickly down at her class schedule checking what her next lesson was, geography. She looked up, most of the girls had gone, it was just Melody and Laura left standing there. "Geography?" Melody asked. Renesmee nodded. The girls left the classroom and went through a door that led onto a stairwell. They all walked down and out into the playground they walked across to one of the other colleges that Renesmee had been shown earlier. She walked slightly behind the other girls. She was watching Laura intently. Laura she had decided was definitely two-faced. She was smiling and being nice, but her eyes betrayed her, they were harsh and cold. She walked like she was the best person in the world, Renesmee decided she was probably quite stuck up as well.

They walked into the classroom, Renesmee was given a book by the teacher, a small young lady who introduced herself as Miss Lawrence. She was told to sit next to a rather grumpy, tired looking girl called Layla. Geography passed rather quickly, as did registration and lunch. PE was a little more interesting, her class was playing badminton. Renesmee was paired with a shy and slightly nervous looking girl called Hayley. Renesmee loved badminton she'd been playing for years, she used to play against Jake down on the beach in La Push. Playing badminton reminded her of him and she began to miss him more.

The last hour of school passed very quickly. Her last lesson was English, her teacher Mr Carl sat her next to a tall boy called Callum. Callum was nice enough, but he struck Renesmee as one of those types that thinks he's so perfect and popular that he can get away with anything. But anyway he didn't bother her, they just sat together and worked together when necessary. It wasn't long before the last bell went. Renesmee gathered up her stuff and followed the crowds of people to the main gate.

She began walking down the road, but stopped when she heard someone calling her name. It was Melody. "Hey," Melody said as she caught up, "the others walk the other way. Do you wanna walk together."

Renesmee smiled "Yeah sure." She replied, grateful that she wouldn't look like a complete loner walking on her own.

Melody smiled. "Usually my mum picks me up, but err today well she decided to tell me last minute that she would be busy, so I'm stuck getting the bus. What about you? Are you getting picked up or?"

"Nah I'm getting the bus as well. Both my parents will be at work, so I've kinda got no choice."

"Hmm, so anyway sorry about earlier. Ya know at break. The other girls well they're a bit, umm anti-social. It's really frustrating sometimes."

"It's okay. Umm is that the bus?"

"Where? Oh yeah it is. Run?" Melody looked at Renesmee as she asked. Renesmee nodded and they both sprinted down the road towards the bus. They made it just in time and got on laughing as they tried to catch their breath. after ten minutes Melody pressed the bell. "Are you not getting off?" She asked. "No. Not yet. See ya tomorrow though." She replied smiling. melody nodded and smiled as she got off the bus and began walking down the road. The bus pulled away from the stop and drove off. When it reached the final stop Renesmee got off and got onto another bus that would take her home.

Sitting down she took out her phone and glanced down at the black screen, just at that moment a message flashed up and her wallpaper became visible, a collage of pictures of her and Jake. She smiled slightly and then slid the message icon across the screen opening the new text. She looked down at it. The message was from Jake 'Miss you x' it said. A grin spread across her face, I miss you too, she thought sadly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Renesmee had started at her new school. She'd gotten used to the early starts and the long bus journeys. She'd even gotten used to not having all her family there. But she still couldn't get used to not having Jake around. As she got ready for school she couldn't help reliving some of her memories of Jake. The time they'd gone cliff diving together was the first to come to mind, she smiled sweetly to herself remembering how they'd dragged their soaking wet bodies from the ice cold water and collapsed in fits of laughter on the beach. She remembered the horrified look on Alice's face when she saw Renesmee's ruined outfit, the look of fury from her parents when they found out they'd been cliff diving. She laughed quietly to herself as she remembered the funniest part of the memory. Edward had been furious with Jacob, they'd yelled at each other for near ten minutes when finally Jake decided he'd had enough and shook his dripping hair in Edward's face and completely soaked Edward.

Her phone beeped and she was dragged from her memories and back to reality. The message was from her new friend Melody, it read 'hey, I NEED to talk to you when you get in! OMG the goss your gonna luv it x'. She laughed ever so slightly, Melody had this need to be up to date with the gossip, it was quite sweet if you thought about. Walking down the drive Renesmee went over her day in her head. She had Chemistry and Maths in the morning, and after break was Geography which was then followed by lunch, and finally in the afternoon she had PE and English. Renesmee was starting to understand why everyone moans about school, it really was ridiculously dull.

The bus rides went quickly today, that was always a good sign. It was nearly 8 o'clock when she started the climb up the hill to school, everyday she had to resist the urge to run up that hill, but everyday she had to remind herself that no one could find out the truth about her. No one. No one could ever find out about her being a half vampire, the Volturi were already looking for excuses to end her. She couldn't give them a reason, she'd barely escaped the first time.

With these dark thoughts running through her head Renesmee walked through the gates and towards Melody who was standing in the playground waving her arms wildly above her head. Melody's impatience got the better of her and she ran forwards to meet Renesmee as she walked. Renesmee noted the excited expression that was plastered all over Melody's face and for just a second heard the excitable thoughts of the girl. Renesmee focused hard on looking happy, trying desperately to block out the thoughts of her friend. She hated this. Ever since her 10th birthday Renesmee had started developing her fathers' power. She'd been working so hard for years to block out the thoughts of others but the older she got the harder it got.

Melody grabbed Renesmee's arm and dragged her quickly into the building, up the stairs and into the classroom that they spent break times in along with the other girls. Jessica was already there, she too looked excited. Their excitement was starting to confuse Renesmee and she started to wonder if she should allow herself to hear the thoughts of the other girls, but she was instantly reminded of Carlisle's words 'If you start, you are going to struggle much more to stop.' She snapped out of her thoughts and started listening to what Jessica was beginning to say. "So Nessie, you know that boy in maths that sits at the table on your right? Well anyway yesterday I was in the shopping centre and I bumped into him. So basically we were talking about... well a load of crap really. But getting the point, he talked about you! He was saying how beautiful he thinks you are and how he really wants to ask you out but ya know... he hardly knows you so he's a bit nervous." Jessica spoke so fast and paused so little that Renesmee's brain was almost having trouble processing what she was saying. Melody had decided from Renesmee's expression that she had not understood, so she decided to make it clearer, "Basically Nessie, what Jess is trying to say is that Connor has like a major crush on you!" The girls were both grinning like crazy so Renesmee came to the conclusion that the best reaction would be shock. The girls didn't know about Jake, they didn't know anything really. "Oh wow, are you serious?" Renesmee said making a very good job of acting shocked. Melody was clearly pleased with her reaction because she started nodding her head frantically, so much so that Jess had to grab her head to stop her. The girls went on talking and laughing about it for ages before the bell went.

Sitting in registration Renesmee began to think about how to deal with the situation. She didn't want to disappoint her friends by saying she didn't like Connor, that would be horrible and anyway it would be a lie. She decided she couldn't lie again, she was already keeping way to many secrets and lying way too much. Anyway she did like Connor, he was nice and kind of cute as well. Renesmee's first lesson was chemistry and as it happened Mrs West was her teacher. Renesmee liked Mrs West she was kind but it was funny because everyone thought she was so strict, really she'd just let people believe the harsh rumours about how scary she was. She smiled at Renesmee as she walked in and took her seat behind the lab bench. Once everyone had arrived she handed out the exam paper they were meant to be completing. The teacher got everyone started before coming over to Renesmee saying "Don't worry if you can't do it all, just try your best and do what you can." Renesmee nodded as Mrs West looked at her. The exam was easy, she was done in less than 30 minutes. So she started gazing around the room, Mrs West saw Renesmee's absent minded gaze fluttering around the room and Renesmee caught a snippet of her thoughts 'I guess my hopes were too high.' Renesmee smiled ever so slightly to herself. She knew she'd done well in the exam, Carlisle had spent weeks teaching her this stuff, she was hardly going to forget it quickly, or ever for that matter.

It wasn't until the last ten minutes of the lesson that Renesmee realised someone was staring at her. She shifted her gaze slightly allowing her to see who was staring at her. Of course, I should have guessed she thought to herself, who else would have been apart from Connor. It took Connor a moment to realise she'd caught him and when he did he blushed so much he began to look like a tomato. The exam ended and everyone turned in their papers. The class walked out grumbling about how hard the test had been. The rest of the morning passed quickly. Once again maths was easy and geography a bore. It wasn't until lunch that things started to get a little bit more interesting.

Just the same as last week Renesmee sat in Melody's tutor room along with Mel obviously, and Laura, Jess, Hannah and Shanice. Renesmee had been texting Kayla a girl she was friends with back when she was in the States. Anyway she'd just put her phone down for a couple of minutes while she talked to Mrs West about how she was getting on so far. When she came back she noticed that her phone was no longer on the table where she'd left it. Instead it was in Laura's hands. Renesmee watched as Laura's smug foundation covered face changed into a look of shock. None of them had noticed Renesmee was back so she just stood at the door and watched as Laura told the other girls to look at Renesmee's phone Hannah and Shanice jumped up quickly to gawp at the screen. Mel and Jess were a little more hesitant but they looked all the same and their faces too became expressions of shock when they saw the screen. "Who? Who the hell is that?" Laura asked in a quiet but still annoyingly high pitched voice. "I have absolutely no idea" Jess said very slowly. They all stood rooted to the spot staring at the screen. A few seconds passed and the girls appeared to be in a trance. It was the phone beginning to vibrate that yanked them back to reality. Renesmee walked forwards and quickly pulled the phone out of Laura's grip.

Renesmee looked down at the screen. The message was in Portuguese, which meant it was from Jasper and most probably another rude joke. Renesmee translated the message quickly in her head and laughed out loud. She would never understand how Jasper found these jokes, but it had kind of become a game the two of them played sometimes. Renesmee closed the message and saw the picture that her new friends had been looking at. She walked forwards to the table they were sat on, while she looked at the picture of her and Jake that had been taken just before Renesmee had left for England. It showed them at the beach, Renesmee was on Jacob's back with her head bent down, his arms were tensed supporting her weight and his head was angled up towards hers in the process of being about to kiss her. Renesmee smiled at the picture and then looked up at the faces of her friends.

They all erupted with questions at once. Shanice shouted out "Who?!". Laura screeched "Who the bloody hell is that?" She looked slightly angry which just made Renesmee laugh. Mel and Jess just sat there looking slightly stunned. "Okay, okay. What do you want to know?" Renesmee said laughing. Jess snapped out of her state of shock and simply said. "Who is he?" Renesmee smiled as she answered, "His name is Jacob." Laura interjected quickly, "Are you two together or...?" Renesmee became a machine automatically answering their questions. "Yeah, we've been together for nearly two years." It wasn't really a lie, technically they only became a couple about two years ago. Of course it was Shanice that asked, "How old is he?" "He's 18." The girls broke out in a round of awww's and OMG's and why didn't you tell us? After a couple of minutes Jess slammed her hand on the table and said loudly "Ohhh so that's why you weren't all that excited when we told you about Connor this morning!" Jess stopped abruptly as Mel glared at her, Jess looked up slowly at Laura. Laura's face was red with anger and her eyes were beginning to look bloodshot. "What about Connor?" Laura practically yelled at Jess. "Umm well don't be angry, I know you have like this massive crush on him, but I swear to god it's not my fault. So umm Connor has like this huge crush on Nessie? Like he was gonna ask her out and everything." Jess shied away from Laura as she finished. Laura actually looked like she was going to explode. The tension in the room was unreal and all the girls could feel it. Laura stood up suddenly and stormed from the room knocking a chair over in the process and slamming the door loudly behind her.

It wasn't long before everyone knew about Jake. Renesmee went through the rest of the day in a sort of daze. Everyone was asking her questions, who is he? How did you meet? Where is he from? How old is he? The questions were endless and by the time the final bell rang Renesmee was completely exhausted. Renesmee walked to the bus stop with Melody as usual, but she was more than aware that Callum and another boy who's name she had recently found out was Sam, were following her. The bus emptied out quickly but both Callum and Sam stayed, they followed her as she changed buses. It seemed to her like they were spying on her, which was amusing, even if she'd been human and had normal sentences she would have noticed them. It was until she reached the gate to her house that she rounded on them. "What," she said abruptly, "do you want?" The boys looked up as though shocked she'd noticed them. "Erm nothing, honestly Renemsee, the world doesn't revolve around you." Sam said quickly. She laughed "So why are you here then?" The two boys looked at each other and then back at her and shrugged, "Dunno really, just felt like it." Callum said casually. She nodded and turned towards the gate again. Pressing in the key code she pushed open the cold black iron gate but just as she was about to step through Callum cried out, "Okay, so we wanted to see where you live." Sam glared at him clearly frustrated but Renesmee just laughed and surprised them both by stepping aside to let them through the gate.

The three of them walked swiftly down the drive towards the large house. Renesmee watched the boys looking up at the huge house with slack jaws and wide eyes. She thought they were going to have a fit as they walked through the door. Callum had to hold onto Sam to steady himself. "wow" the boys said in perfect unison gazing around them at the large white hallway and through the doorway at the oversized living room. Renesmee stepped past them and dumped her bag counter, before going to the fridge to get something to eat. When she turned back she saw Sam walking slowly down the hallway with Callum in tow. Renesmee pulled out one of the stools that were underneath the counter and plopped herself down waiting for the boys to finally reach the kitchen, she couldn't help but think that their reaction was a bit much, but then again she'd grown up living in houses like this one so it had all become very insignificant to her.

The three had been sat in the kitchen talking for nearly half an hour when Bella arrived. She walked swiftly to the kitchen and Renesmee realised how much trouble she was in. Edward had made it very clear that she was to tell her parents if she was planning on having people over, oops. Renesmee jumped up almost too quickly and met her mum in the doorway. She whispered very quickly explaining what had happened in less than two seconds. Bella knew instantly that Renesmee was telling the truth from the innocent expression on her pale face. Bella smiled at the two boys, "hello" she said politely to them, and then turned to Renesmee, "they need to be gone by the time your Dad gets home." Renesmee noted the seriousness in her voice and nodded slightly. The three teenagers sat in the kitchen for a while longer talking about school gossip and bitching about teachers. Eventually the boys decided they should go if they didn't want to be yelled at by their parents. Renesmee walked the pair to the gate and waited there until she was sure they were gone. Slowly she turned her back on the gate and faced the house again.

She took off in a blur, streaking across the lush green grass. It felt so good to be able to run at last. She sped around the house enjoying the buzz she was getting. It took a while for her to notice Bella's stern face glaring out one of the upstairs windows. At last Renesmee slowed down and walked into the house. Bella was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for her. Renesmee stormed past, she knew what was coming. The speech. You can't do things like run or hunt, don't expose who you really are... blah blah blah. She knew the speech off by heart now, but Bella give it to her anyway, not that Renesmee was actually listening. She was tired, tired of suppressing who she really is, tired of hiding, tired of lying, just tired of being fake altogether. It was worse now she was away from the rest of her family, she had no one to turn to, no back up, nothing. She sank into her bed fully clothed and slept straight through to the next day.

Renesmee awoke to a silent house. She knew immediately her parents weren't there. So she jumped out of bed and ran around the house just because she could. No Mum or Dad to stop her. She drank three of the blood pouches from the fridge and then ran some more before finally changing in to some less crumpled clothes and leaving for school. But even when she was outside the house she wanted to enjoy the tiny moment of freedom. Renesmee stood still for just a second making sure that there would be no one outside the gate that she might get seen by. Then she ran, reaching the gate in less than a second she made the snap decision to run all the way to school. It wouldn't be hard, if she stayed in the trees she could stay hidden from human eyes. With that she took off again in a blur.

When Renesmee arrived at school she was still high from the buzz of running. She walked swiftly to the place where she met her friends. But as she walked she realised everything was louder than usual, it felt like people were screaming at her, but when she looked no one was screaming, just talking. It wasn't until she walked past a teacher and heard the current of swear words that she finally realised she wasn't hearing their voices she was hearing their thoughts. Renesmee slowed her walk and tried so desperately to shut them out but she couldn't, the screaming thoughts were still there. This was it. She'd lost control. As realisation of what was happening dawned on her she began to panic. Standing dead still she tried so hard to calm herself down, but she couldn't, the thoughts kept screaming inside her head. She started walking again and then running (but only at human speed this time) until finally she crashed through the door of the girls toilets. Relieved it was empty she flung herself into the nearest cubicle and sank down to the floor, floods of tears streaming from her eyes and down her cheeks. The door of the toilets opened and she heard a voice call out "Renesmee is that you?" It was Melody of course but Renesmee couldn't focus, she could still her peoples thoughts and it was beginning to make her head spin.

Melody knocked lightly on the door of the cubicle, "Renesmee? What's wrong are you ok?" Renesmee still didn't answer instead she tried to stand slowly, but her head hurt so much, it was like a pressure building up inside. By the time Renesmee realised there was pulled pouring from her nose and mouth it was too late. She wobbled for a second before she crashed loudly to the cold hard floor, hitting her head off the empty metal bin as she fell. Melody heard the crash and banged on the door once more this time yelling "Renesmee? Talk to me! Are you ok?" When she still didn't get a reply she ran from the toilets and straight into Miss Kelly who happened to be Renesmee's form tutor. Miss Kelly looked at Melody's panic stricken face for just a second before Melody blurted out that she thought something was wrong with Renesmee. Melody led the teacher quickly to the toilet cubicle that she thought Renesmee was in. Miss Kelly bent down and peered through the tiny gap under the door. She stood up quickly and told Melody to hurry and get the Nurse.

Miss Kelly banged on the door of the cubicle hopelessly. Mr Roberts, who was the deputy heard of the College and had an office that was just down the corridor, heard the banging and hurried towards its source. He opened the door and stood in the doorway of the toilets. "What's going on?" He asked, shocked to find it was Miss Kelly that was banging on the door of the cubicles. "Renesmee is in there she side," the panic in her voice very clear, "she's collapsed on the floor." Just at that moment Melody came running back. "She's not in today," She said quickly, "according to the receptionist she's called in sick." Miss Kelly nodded and though for a moment, "We need to get her out of there." Melody walked forwards silently before she walked into the next cubicle, clambered on top of the bin and over the wall in between the cubicles. The door opened slowly and Miss Kelly rushed in. Mr Roberts who was stood at the door still asked in a heavily controlled voice, "Is she ok?" There was a pause before Miss Kelly answered and in that moment the bell went for the start of registration, but at last she said, "I don't know, there's a lot of blood." Mr Roberts nodded to himself and pulling his phone out of his pocket he dialled 999 and asked for an ambulance.

When at last the crowds in the corridors had died down Mr Roberts went to fetch the stretcher from the nurses office. Miss Kelly sat with Renesmee's head on her lap waiting for Mr Roberts to return so they could move her. Melody took the stretcher from Mr Roberts and laid it down next to Renesmee's unconscious form, carefully they moved her body onto the stretcher and then out of the toilets and into Mr Roberts office.

**If you like it please leave a comment. I haven't completely decided what should happen next, this chapter kind of took a different turn to what I was expecting. Hope you enjoyed it all the same. Annaisawesome x**


	3. Chapter 3

There was cluttering and shouting, panic. Everyone was panicking. The sharp scratches on her arms were frequent and irritating. The smell of blood was strong all around her. Renesmee opened her eyes blinking slowly. The room was very bright and almost completely white, there were people rushing around covered in plastic gowns, some splattered with blood. Doctors. Another sharp scratch on her arm and Renesmee looked down to see a doctor attempting to force a long needle into her arm. As she watched the needle snapped clean in half, the doctor looked up completely shocked. "That's the fifth needle, they've all broken, I can't get this line in, sir." The doctor was looking at a middle aged man who was clearly his superior. It took a few minutes before anyone noticed that Renesmee was actually awake. "Sir? Her eyes...They're open." A young nurse said looking anxiously at Renesmee lying on the bed. The middle aged man walked over and looked Renesmee in the eye. "OK, everyone lets clear the room. A bunch of panicky doctors aren't going to make her feel any better." His voice was very commanding, and everyone left the room quietly, everyone except himself the nurse and the doctor.

The three of them looked at her with wondering anxious eyes. After a few seconds the middle aged man turned to the nurse and said. "Could you work on finding her relatives? There could be some ID in here. Thank you nurse Leah." He handed the nurse a black handbag, which Renesmee recognised as her school bag. The nurse left the room swiftly, only looking back once before leaving the room. The two doctors had pulled up chairs. The young one had another needle, and was jabbing it sharply at her arm, Renesmee flinched as once again the needle snapped sharply on the surface of her skin. The middle aged man sighed and then said. "My name is Ash, I am a consultant here at the London University Hospital. Doctor Ryans here can't seem to get a line in you. That means we can't umm replace the blood you lost. And you did lose a lot of blood." The room went silent for a minute. The door to the room opened and Nurse Leah walked back in, holding Renesmee's bag in one hand and in the other was her bus pass. She flipped the bus pass open revealing the inside to the two doctors. The young doctor looked at it intently then he looked back at Renesmee, his eyes a little wide. Renesmee watched intently. Suddenly out of nowhere she heard someone saying "No, no way. That makes no sense at all." It took Renesmee a couple of seconds to realise no one had actually spoken, she'd heard someone's thoughts again. As the realisation hit her, she started t panic. Her head started hurting and her blood felt like it was boiling. It wasn't long before blood started spilling from her nose and mouth again. When the three members of staff stopped looking at the bus that still lay open in the Nurse's unaware hand. They sat all looked at each other. It wasn't until they heard a crash that they all looked back at Renesmee. Her body lurched painful as she twisted at awkward angles trying to deal with the pain.

The doctors jumped up and rolled her onto her side and the blood began steadily flowing from her mouth. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Doctor Ryans cried out, as he struggled to contain Renesmee's struggling form. Ash looked down at the young girl with pity, her body shaking and lurching, twisting at painful angles. He looked around and grabbed a syringe filled with a sedative. He quickly swapped the tiny needle for the biggest one her could see. "Hold her still, Ryans." He said holding the syringe tightly in his hand. He took a deep breath before her plunged the needle deep into her upper arm, waiting for the snap that never came he quickly emptied the syringe. It was mere seconds before the sedative took effect, and the body of the young girl started to relax.

(From the view of Nurse Leah)

Nurse Leah had been stood in the room the whole time. It had been so quick, one minute the three of them had been looking at the bus pass she had found, and the next minute the two doctors were struggling to keep her still. She stood there frozen as Ash had plunged the horrible needle deep into the arm of the girl. She watched as the two doctors relaxed. They moved back to the seats at the side of the bed and sank down onto them quickly. "What do we do now? She's not going to stay sedated forever." Doctor Ryans said nervously. Ash was looking quietly at the sleeping body of the young girl he'd just sedated, "I don't know. Nurse Leah, are we sure that bus pass is hers?" Nurse Leah nodded before she realised that Ash wasn't looking at her, "Erm well yes. I mean it was in her bag. Shall I see if I can find any family?" Ash sighed "Yes, we'd better do that and quickly something tells me that sedative isn't going to last very long. But I want one of you with her at all times. I am going to do some research, see if we can't just figure out what's wrong with her." Nurse Leah walked from the room, not looking back this time. Nurse Leah was considered the cheery one usually, she was always smiling and always being friendly. She was a newly qualified Nurse, she'd never had to deal with something like this before. It was beginning to take its toll on her and everyone could see it.

"Sorry Louise, could you maybe find this patients family please." Leah sounded tired so Louise, the receptionist nodded. "Sure, what's the name." "Err hang on its here" she handed Louise the bus pass. Louise took it off her and read the name aloud as she typed. "Renesmee C Cullen " she said slowly, a few seconds passed whilst they waited for the results. "Wow, they've been thorough, she must be an only child. Here I'll leave it up for you, you can find the contact you want." Louise got up and grabbing her clip board went round handing out leaflets. Leah went behind the desk and sat down wearily. On the screen was a whole page of contacts for Renesmee C Cullen. Leah sighed as she began to read down the page. Mother- Isabella Cullen, Father- Edward Cullen, Extra contacts- Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmet Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale. The Cullen's and Hale's were followed by another few names Charlie Swan, Renee Dwyer and Phil Dwyer. Leah looked over the list again. each name was followed by a phone number. Okay she thought just start with the parents, that makes the most sense. Picking up the phone Leah dialled the number for Renesmee's mother, she listened to the dialling tone and then to the answer phone message. For god's sake she thought to herself as she left a message explaining who she was and why she was calling. The same happened when she tried the second number. Sighing she dialled the third number in the page, this one rang for only a second before a low but kind sounding man answered. "Hello." The voice said. Leah was slightly surprised by the fact someone had actually answered, "Hello, is this Carlisle Cullen?" she asked nervously. "Yes it is, who may I ask is this?" The voice replied simply. Leah smiled to herself relieved "My name is Nurse Leah, I'm a nurse at the London University Hospital. We have a Renesmee Cullen here, we've been trying to contact her parents but there's been no answer, err you were on her emergency contact list." There was a pause before the voice answered "Oh right, her parents will be on a plane, is she ok?" Leah almost laughed, how do you explain that you have absolutely no idea what's wrong with her? "We're not too sure what's wrong with her at this moment in time, the doctors want to run some more tests. Would it at all be possible for you to come over to the hospital?" "Of course, of course. I can be there in about an hour." Leah smiled completely relieved. "Okay," she said politely, "thank you very much." With that the call was over.

(Carlisle's view)

Carlisle put down the phone. How convenient that Alice had suggested he and Esme take a trip to London. Esme was sitting at the breakfast counter looking slightly anxious having being listening to Carlisle's short conversation. Carlisle sighed "I should go, they probably found her sleeping. You know how she's such a deep sleeper. She'd be brilliant at playing dead in a movie." The pair laughed together before Carlisle turned for the door. "Why don't I come with you?" Esme asked her voice so beautiful and calm. It took Carlisle all of two seconds to nod. As the pair sat in the back of the taxi Carlisle started to think. The nurse said they didn't know what was wrong with Renesmee, but surely if they'd found her asleep they would have put it down to alcohol and said she was pissed. Carlisle started to worry, when they finally arrived he paid the taxi driver quickly and he and Esme rushed into the hospital.

At the front desk they saw a small queue of people waiting to talk to the lady sat behind the desk typing furiously away. The queue moved quickly and it wasn't long before Carlisle and Esme were at the front of the queue. The receptionist looked up and smiled politely before saying "How can I help you sir?" Carlisle replied calmly "I got a phone call about Renesmee Cullen a little while ago, I was asked to come here." The receptionist nodded and said "Ok, if you'd like to take a seat over there I'll get someone to come and get you." She gestured to a small waiting area already half filled with both patients and people waiting for news of their relatives and friends. Carlisle and Esme took a seat towards the edge of the area and waited anxiously to find out what was happening. after five minutes a young slightly exhausted Nurse walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Nurse Leah. If you'd like to follow me I'll take you to Renesmee and the doctor. Carlisle nodded as he rose and began to follow the young nurse with Esme following behind. They followed Leah through the swinging double doors and into a white room filled with six beds one of them occupied with a sleeping form shielded from view by the blood covered sheets, two large empty syringes of sedatives lay empty next to the bed. Esme gasped as she looked at the sleeping body. Carlisle turned to look at her and then back at the body and gasped himself when he realised that the sleeping blood covered form on the bed was Renesmee.

As Carlisle and Esme watched the bed two doctors emerged from the other side of the bed. One of them nodded to the pair as he walked wearily from the room. The other stood up nervously. "I'm Ash, I'm a consultant here. I've been treating Renesmee." Carlisle shook the man's hand still slightly shocked by the sight of Renesmee, he heard the slight sob escape from Esme's throat. "Why don't you wait outside darling?" Esme nodded and with a hand clamped tight to her mouth began backing out of the room. Nurse Leah walked over to her and wrapping an arm around her escorted her from the room. Carlisle was left alone in the room with Ash. "What happened?" Carlisle asked his voice shaking ever so slightly. Ash took a breath before beginning to explain, "As I understand it, she collapsed at school this morning, umm the ambulance brought her in. She'd lost a lot of blood, we tried to get a line in but the needles just broke on her skin, we were at a loss of what to do when she woke up, her vitals were stable, her pupils responsive, her reflexes were fine but we couldn't get her to talk. We left her alone for two minutes and when we returned she was seemed to be fitting violently, blood was pouring from her nose and mouth uncontrollably. Her body was twisting in horrible painful ways. So I decided to try and sedate her. It worked but not for long she came round within 45 minutes. Once again at first she was fine and then we noticed she seemed to be attempting to claw at her head as though that was where the pain was. We scanned her head with just about every scan that we had access to and nothing showed, but then her body started fitting violently again and we were forced to sedate her again. I'm sorry sir, I'm at a complete loss of what to do next, I mean we can't keep sedating her, but we can't find anything wrong with her, yet something is clearly very very wrong." Carlisle listened intently to what Ash was saying. After a few minutes of complete silence Ash spoke again, "I understand you are related to her, how exactly? Is there something that runs in the family that I should perhaps be aware of?" Carlisle looked at Renesmee, his brain analysing her in every medical way possible. He opened his mouth slowly to speak, "I'm her grandfather. Her father is my son. No, there isn't anything that runs in the family." Ash watched Carlisle carefully, observing his every move and reaction. "Are you sure? No history of mental illness or anything like that? I need to know! I could be the tiniest little thing but it could help myself and the other doctors trying to treat her." Ash left a little slightly frustrated pause, his annoyance at not finding anything beginning to show, "Look I deal with so many people who know something, but consider it insignificant and completely unrelated to the matter at hand. But more often than not that little bit of information can help us find the bigger problem." Ash finished abruptly and stared at Carlisle with cold eyes. Carlisle looked up slowly. "My grandfather was a doctor, my father was a doctor, I am a doctor, my son...her father is a doctor. Believe me I know what it's like. So believe me when I tell that there is no history of anything in the family." Ash stood there slightly taken aback by Carlisle's sudden outburst. The two men stood staring at each other for a long minute before they heard the spluttering behind them, but even then neither man moved.

(Renesmee's view)

Renesmee spluttered, attempting to clear her throat of the blood. She opened her eyes to see the back of Carlisle and half of the middle aged doctor she'd seen earlier. The two of them seemed to be squaring off. She coughed and spluttered more, her head still hurt but not like before, she began to think that with each sedation she was learning to control the pain. She lay there looking at the men, it was almost entertaining, she could she from the body language of the doctor that he thought he could take on Carlisle, how wrong he would be. Renesmee started testing her limbs trying to see if she could move them. She could move her legs but it was exhausting, her head was still cloudy and confused from the sedation. Her arms were a little easier to move, just not very easy to control. As she moved her hand it touched the table next to her and several plastic squishy pouches which Renesmee guessed would be the blood they had tried to get into her system. She moved her hand a little further and it hit her bag. She looped her fingers into the handle of the bag and pulled it towards her. As she moved the bag a new pain took over, a pain that made her feel like her body was burning over and over and was never going to stop. A pain that could only have been created by one person. Jane.

Renesmee let out a shriek, her arms flung up to head and she started twisting her body as though attempting to escape the flames. She flung her arms around and eventually her body slipped from the bed she'd been lying on. She crashed to the floor, with her knees touching the ground she arched her back in a horrifying pain, she forced her head into the cool hardness of the floor but still the burning continued. She felt a sharp stab in her arm, her body went weak and she collapsed to the floor completely. But the pain, the burning continued. Her screaming continued getting louder and louder. She heard a woman running into the room yelling "Ash sedate her. Do it! Now!" She felt another sharp stab this time in the other arm, but this time it made absolutely no difference at all. The pain was still agony. She could hear Ash saying "I don't understand. Sedation worked before." She couldn't listen to the rest, she was too busy fighting the flames, trying to escape their burning touch. She felt a cool hand on her head and another on her shoulder. Then she heard Carlisle's cool calm voice in her ear "She's not here Renesmee. It's ok. you can fight it. You have your fathers gift, so you'll have your mothers too, sweetheart. You can make it stop. Just imagine a shield. Just block out the flames." Renesmee tried to concentrate on Carlisle's voice but it was difficult, the pain was so severe. After five minutes of hell, Renesmee finally managed to block the pain. Her screaming stopped and her twisting and arching subsided gradually. Eventually she was just a weak mass on the floor trapped by her grandfathers steady hands.

**Sorry it's taken so long. Been busy with Christmas shopping. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wasn't expecting to bring Carlisle into the story now, but I think it worked quite well. Leave a comment and let me know what you think so far. Or if you have any ideas for characters or events. Thanks for reading guys. annaisawesome x**


End file.
